Take Me or Leave Me
by Star Tweak
Summary: Remus is tired of Sirius' flirting, and Sirius is tired of Remus' nagging. SLASHRemusSirius Marauder era.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

My first slash fic. I thought it was funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius or Remus, I really, really wish I did. The song Take ME or Leave Me belongs to Jonathon Larson (R.I.P.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black was, as we all know, a very handsome man. His shoulder length, jet-black hair, always fell the perfect way into his face. His steely gray eyes, able to hypnotize almost anyone. He was tall, and muscular. He had charm, and talent. Sirius Black was _the_ most sought after guy at Hogwarts.

Sirius Black was also homosexual. Yes, he had tried out girls; they were _okay_. Boys were what he wanted. Girls were much too emotional for his taste, though he had to admit; most homosexual men were as emotional as any woman he'd ever met.

Sirius Black was also in love. Although, you wouldn't know that. He rarely ever admitted it to the person he was in love with. So why would he tell you? He wouldn't.

_Sirius Black_ is in love with _Remus Lupin_.

_I_, happen to be Remus Lupin.

You're thinking, _'Lucky bastard.' _I'm thinking, _'What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?'_

Sure. Sirius is handsome, charming, and very sweet. The thing is…

He's sweet to everyone in the school.

He is the biggest flirt I have ever met in my life, without exception!

Yes, I love the man. It's _very_ hard not to. I would do _anything_ for him…anything!

Which is why, at this very moment, as I see Sirius Black…flirting with a Hufflepuff…I want to scream at the top of my lungs.

He knows I'm watching, mind you.

He knows that I'm less than five feet away.

He doesn't care. Oh no. Because he's Sirius Black.

I walk up to him, grabbing his arm.

"Excuse us." I say, trying to smile at the confused Hufflepuff boy. Dragging Sirius away, we argue all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

His apologies and pet names doing nothing but making me more upset with him.

"Pookie, I was being friendly!" He complains, I snort.

"Right." I say, sarcastically.

"We were just talking!" He says with an innocent smile. Anyone would have melted at that smile, except for me. Only because I'd seen it so many times before. The puppy dog eyes had little effect on me now. Sirius sighs,

"Remus when are you going to get it?"

"What?" I ask, get what? That you're an egotistical jerk who loves to torment me? Figured that one out already.

Every single day, I walk down the street  
I hear people say, "Baby's so sweet"  
Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me,  
Boys - girls, I can't help it baby

"Remus, I am Sirius Black." He says, with smirk. "I am the _hottest_ guy at Hogwarts…I can have anyone that I want."

I roll my eyes, and hear fits of giggles in the background as other Gryffindors agree with that. "But…"

"But…" I repeat, folding my arms.

"But I choose you." He says, with a wink.

I wondered how many times he's said that to get some one in bed.

So be kind, and don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby

"So I am supposed to forgive you, because out of all the blokes at this school, you're dating me?" I ask.

"No. You're supposed to realize that, that is who I am." Sirius says, " I wasn't meaning to put 'the moves' on that bloke…I rarely ever mean to put 'the moves' on anybody."

I honestly doubted that.

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby or leave me

I sigh and roll my eyes, turning to walk away. Sirius jumps up on the table in the middle of the common room. Making our argument, even more public.

A tiger in a cage can never see the sun  
this diva needs her stage,  
Baby - let's have fun!

"I want to live Remus!" He says, dramatically. I roll my eyes, terribly embarrassed. "I can't sit still for too long!" He says again. "I want you, to be wild with me Remus…Just let it loose." He says. People stare at me enviously.

You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
you love the limelight too, now baby

"I've made it oh so clear that you are the one I want to be with!" He says, jumping off the table. "Stop worrying." He moves to kiss me, as if I've already forgiven him.

So be mine but don't waste my time  
Cryin' - "O' Honey bear - are you still my my my baby?"

**Don't. You. Dare**.

"Don't." I say harshly. Pushing him away. Once I again I intend on leaving.

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me

He says, "I'm not gonna change." I turn to stare at him, he's smiling. "Because then I wouldn't be good old Sirius Black any more would I?"

No way - can I be what I'm not  
But hey - don't you want your girl hot!  
Don't fight - don't lose your head  
'Cause every night - who's in your bed?  
Who, who's in your bed, baby?

He makes a growling noise at me, and I'm sure I'm going to die of embarrassment.

"I know you like it when I growl at you, Remus." He says. "You tell me you like it every time."

Kiss, Pookie.

He moves to kiss me again. I pull away.

"That's enough!" I say suddenly.

**It won't work.  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep  
Baby what's my sin?**

"Must you be so stuffy all the time?" Sirius whines.

"I'm a prefect, I have good grades, I like to read…That's the Remus you fell in love with, what's the problem now?" I say, he winces as I say the word 'love.' As if it burned him.

**Never quit - I follow through  
I hate mess - but I love you  
What to do with my impromptu baby?**

"Well?" I say, and he doesn't reply. I move forward, close to him, leaning in, "I know you like it when I whisper in your ear." He shivers a little, and I pull away. Smiling in triumph.

**So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies  
You've got a prize, but don't compromise  
You're one lucky baby  
Take me for what I am**

A control freak.

Sirius glares at me slightly. People are silent as they watch our argument. I've only just remembered they were here.

**Who I was meant to be**

"I'm not changing either, Sirius." I say.

A snob - yet over-attentive

"I never said I wanted you to change." He says back.

**And if you give a damn**

"You want me to, 'Just let it loose.'" I say using air quotes. "I don't ever, 'Just let it loose.'"

A lovable, droll geek

"Oh, I can think of times when you do." He says, with an evil grin.

**Take me baby or leave me**

"Sirius, we're in public!" I say, feeling color rising to my cheeks.

And anal retentive

"So what?!" Sirius yells, "I might as well tell it to the world!"

"Don't you dare humiliate me like that!" I say, angrily.

That's it!

**That's It!**

"I, Sirius Black…" He calls out to the entire common room, " Am dating, and shagging Remus J. Lupin!" He says, some of the room claps.

**The straw that breaks my back**

"SIRIUS BLACK!" I yell.

"DON'T BE ASHAMED OF ME REMUS!" Sirius yells back.

That's idiotic. Why would I be ashamed of him?

Something in me cracked. I was tired now, of dealing with his drama, and inability to commit.

He was tired of dealing with my secretiveness, and modesty.

I quit!

**I quit!**

"I'm done." I say quietly, heading up the stairs to our dorm.

"What?" Sirius asks, looking as if he got punched in the stomach.

"I. Quit." I say, turning to him, "Unless you take everything back."

**Unless you take it back**

He just stares at me, and then laughs. He laughs. I just threatened to end our relationship, and he LAUGHS! I glare at him from the stairs.

Women

**Women**

"Men…" he says shaking his head. "What is it about them?

What is it about them?

Can't live with them or without them

**Can't live with them or without them**

"You can't live with them," He says to another person, "You can't live without them." He ends shaking his head.

"I'm tired of all your flirting, and …and pet names, Sirius!" I yell.

"I'm tired of all of your nagging, Remus!" He yells back.

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn

**Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn**

"My flirting? I don't flirt!" He asks, " and You love my pet names!!" He yells.

"Nagging? I do not nag you at all, Sirius!" I yell, "And you do flirt…all the bloody time."

"I flirt about as much as you nag!" Sirius yelled back.

Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby  
Or leave me

**Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby  
Or leave me**

"Well, then you should be used to the nagging by now." I say.

"And you should be used to the flirting." He says.

"Well , I'm not!" I yell.

"I'm not either!" He yells back.

"Why can't you just commit to me?" I yell.

"Why can't you just let me be?" He yells.

That one hurt. And I guessed it showed. Sirius was too proud to realize he was wrong, so stood strong.

Guess I'm leavin'  
I'm GONE!

**Guess I'm leavin'  
I'm GONE**!

"I guess it's over then!" Sirius says to me angrily.

"I already ended it!" I yell running up the steps and slamming the dorm door shut. Sirius bolts out the portrait whole.

Lily and James look at each other, and the common room slowly goes back to normal.

"How long until they make-up?" Lily asked.

"I'd give it about a week." James says.

"They were really mad this time." Peter says.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Peter is right." Lily says.

James laughs, "Wanna bet on it Evans?" He says.

"Sure." She says, with a smirk.

"If they make up in a week or less, I win. Longer than a week, you win." James says.

"What are the wagers?" Lily asks.

"I win, you go out on a date with me. You win I'll take care of both of our Headboy and girl duties." He says. They shake hands.

I am sitting on my bed, sulking. When James comes in.

"You need to get back together with Sirius." He says, excitedly.

I roll my eyes. I hit him with a pillow and hex him out of the room.

He could have taken me or left me.

He left me.

Little Prick.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you liked it...perhaps I'll make a make-up scene.

Review please!

CacahuetePoco


	2. What do you want?

Hey guys!

Been forever, I know. Problem is, I don't have a working computer with internet access.

Good news, I'm getting one for Christmas. So, then I shall update.

Until then, I would LOVE to know what you guys want in this story.

What would you like to see.

Gimme a review!

3 Cacahuetepoco


End file.
